Dipper's Sexy Time
by Dipperdick
Summary: Dipper goes on the adventure of a lifetime!


It was a normal day in Gravity Falls. Dipper was stalking Wendy. He looked in her window and saw Robbie fucking her doggie style! Dipper burst into the house. "Wendy, you cheated on me! You slutty bitch!" shouted Dipper. Robbie was fucking the shit out of Wendy. Robbie took a piss in Wendy's slutty ass. Wendy enjoyed it. Dipper tried to whack Robbie with his massive dildo, but failed. Robbie told him to fuck off, but Dipper knocked him off balance, causing him to wall. Wendy fell too, Robbie's dick was too far us her ass. Dipper tried to heave Robbie's cock out of Wendy, but the cum had caused it to stick. Dipper was angry as fuck. He tried to rip Robbie's massive dildo off, to no avail. Dipper ran home crying. "That bitch!" he shouted.

Dipper lied in bed in the attic of the Mystery Shack. Mabel walked in and asked him whats wrong. Dipper pinned her down and ripped her clothes off. He turned her over to reveal her nice, smooth, wet pussy. Mabel squealed as Dipper inserted two of his fingers in her nice, pink, virgin vagina. The fingers got soaked in Mabel's juices. Mabel began to speak, but Dipper shushed her. "No talk, just sex." he said. He then took his fingers out and inserted his juvenile penis in her. It felt amazing to Dipper. It was better than fucking Wendy. Her vagina was much drier and uncomfortable. Mabel's vagina felt extraordinary on his dick. Mabel was actually enjoying this! Dipper took a piss in her vagina while Mabel cummed. Shit was pouring out her anus, covering Dipper's balls. This felt very good to Dipper. He wanted to shove his dildo in her anus hole and coat it in the shit. But Mabel stopped him and brought the penis to her mouth. She began sucking rapidly while Dipper squeezed her still developing tits. Mabel had never had so much fun in her life. "Oh, Dipper!" she said in sheer joy. Dipper peed and cummed in her mouth. She swallowed them happily. She then let him give her an anal. He stuck his smooth dick up her asshole. Shit covered it. Mabel took the penis out and licked the shit off. Dipper then put it in her vagina again. They both orgasmed at the same time. Cum was dripping everywhere. It soaked the bedsheets.

Dipper gained 3469 Pingas Points and got a level up! His dick began to grow! Wait until Wendy sees him now! Just then, Grunkle Stan walked in. "What the fuck are you doing to Mabel!?" He shouted.

"Fuck off, Stan!" Dipper responded angrily.

"Bitch, I'm the only one who's supposed to be fucking her!" said Stan.

"WTF, Pedophile!" said Dipper.

"Bitch, you're too young to fuck!" replied Stan.

"Well she's too young to be fucked!" Dipper said. Stan charged at Dipper with his massive wrinkled penis. Dipper dodged it. Stan crashed into the wall. Dipper slapped Stan's ass with his huge dildo until he passed out. Dipper stuck his dildo in Stan's anus. He couldn't believe it. He enjoyed this more than fucking Mabel! He moved it back and forth until he cummed. Then he took Stan's penis and put it in his anus. Dipper bounced up and down on the old, wrinkled dick. Then, he left for Wendy's house.

As luck would have it, Robbie was _still_ fucking Wendy, this time in the 69 position. They didn't notice Dipper, though. Dipper took some penis-enhancing pills from a shelf and dumped the contents of the bottle into his mouth. His dick grew to incredible sizes. "FUCK YEAH!" Dipper yelled. Robbie and Wendy still didn't notice him. He shot a strong blast of cum from his penis. It hit Robbie's head and he stumbled away from Wendy. Hid dick had been torn off and was stuck in Wendy's anus. Robbie screamed like a bitch. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" Wendy shouted. Dipper pinned Robbie down and took a shit in his mouth while Robbie struggled to break free. Wendy, being the slut that she is, started sucking Dipper's massive penis while Robbie's severed dick was still in her anus. Dipper's dick, however, didn't fit. Dipper was pissed as fuck. He ripped Robbie's dick out of Wendy and smashed it with his massive penis muscles. Blood splattered everywhere. Robbie and Wendy stared in horror. Dipper walked up to Robbie and beat the fuck out of him. Blood and vital organs flew everywhere and coated the room.

Wendy, admitting defeat, stuck her rump in the air for Dipper. Dipper didn't care how huge his dick was. He slammed it into Wendy. She screeched. A huge blast of cum went down Wendy's vagina. Suddenly, his dick shrank to the perfect size. He rammed it into Wendy and she moaned. Both orgasmed.

From that day on, Wendy lived in the Mystery Shack as Dipper's sex slave, and she, Mabel, and Dipper had a threesome. Stan's dildo was ripped off, and he could never rape again.


End file.
